Pokemon FireRed: The Ten Commandments!
by SuperSaber
Summary: The Indigo Pokemon League HQ is corrupted, fear and sadness spread throughout the land. They are forced with all these rules, making life as a trainer not ideal. Pokemon League HQ desires power, they say they're rules are there for a greater good but Blaine knows better than to trust them. He goes on his journey with a fellow companion in an effort to take The Indigo Champion down!


**Season 1:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Blaine Tolkein**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon! Only the Oc's**

* * *

><p>Growing up without a father is tough, Blaine Tolkein knows that all too well. He still remembered that his entire family were centered around the television, his mother was on his right, his younger brother on his left and in front of him was his older sister, they were all scared about something happening on the news. The Corrupt Pokemon league HQ had people who were fighting against a resistance, the resistance called Team Revolution. His father was apart of the team. Pokemon and human fought with and against each other, knifes and guns could be seen, there was a great noise in the air, and pokemonhumans were dying. It was a sad sight indeed and it was seven years ago.

Now Blaine was thirteen, the approximate age for someone to start his or her journey. It used to be ten but the league had set it higher, probably as another way to stay in power, figuring that by then people would be too smart to take the chances of The Pokemon League when their odds of making it were so slim. Blaine looked down in disgust at a small book called The Ten Commandments.

The book contained a set of important rules that were conjured up by the Pokemon League, there were very rough punishments put in place for those who broke these laws. To the Pokemon League, these laws were so important that it was law to have a book of these laws on your person at all times or else you'd get sent to the slammer for a day or two.

He despised the book, it was made by the Pokemon League HQ as a way to ensure the people who were ruling always ruled, the laws made people want to stop being trainers, what was once the most common nation to have pokemon trainers start up was now being compared to lesser regions, in the last year, only an estimated fifty-two thousand kids became trainers and this year the numbers were expected to drop. The book taunted him continuously on end, if he didn't need it he would have watched it burn long before, that would have brought him happiness, hell the mere thought of it was bringing him joy right now.

Blaine grabbed the book and roughly shoved it into his bag, trying to damage the book as much as he can while still keeping it in a readable state. He packed a few other things as, putting them in a needs and wants pile which basically meant which was necessary for his journey and which was unnecessary. He also packed a brown wooden-handled pocket knife with the pokeball insignia on it, no you read right, a pocket knife, it wasn't uncommon for trainers to do this, it was a big world out there and with the state that the Pokemon League was in you could definately never be too careful out there.

He had made his bed, cleaned and organised his room and had gotten rid of that Rattata he found a few days ago, yes he looked around and saw his work, this room hadn't been so clean in a long while. Everything was in place, this was how he was going to leave his room, clean and tidy, waiting for him to come home after he not only became a Pokemon Master but also Pokemon League Champion. He looked at all the wallpapers he had in his room, they were of his numerous idols. People like Professor Oak made the cut and Ash Ketchum, Lance the dragon master and many great lovers of pokemon. Everyday he would look to these posters and say:"I'll be as great as all of you."

He began going down stairs and entering the kitchen where his older sister Liz was texting, his younger brother Max was daydreaming and his mother, mom[he never knew her name], was eating, being the only one who acknowledged the food on the table. He entered and his mother immediately dropped what she was eating on the plate and set out a plate for her son. She moved rapidly as she took a waffle, a glass and bacon. The juice on the table was lifted by her one hand and in the other she had the glass. The right hand worked well with the left as the left held the glass in place while the right poured the orange juice. Blaine's breakfast now lay on the table as he sat down, his mother was being unusually nice today, probably another way to get him to stop and rethink about his career choice. It was understandable, no mother would want their child out there, with a broken system that did more harm than good in the society they lived in. Her attempts were futile though, Blaine had told her so many times before when she tried this stuff, to the point where he stopped telling her.

"So..." his mother began to speak."Today is the day" she said with a fake smile.

"Yeah ma, today I get my first pokemon" said Blaine with his mouthful.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth son, anyway, I bet you've been thinking about this a lot"

"Of course I have and yet I still don't know which pokemon to pick, I'm hoping when I get there and meet them in person, it'll ease the difficulty of making my decision"

"Well your partner is important... but that's not what I was referring to, today you're leaving"

"Yes, setting off for The Pokemon League in a matter of minutes"

"Blaine, maybe you might want to reconsider"

"Oh dear God, please mom, not this again" said Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"It may be easy for you to go but I prefer my son right here, not out there, where I know I can watch over him"

"You're babying him ma, if he wants to go he wants to go, besides, its all he's been able to talk about since... well he's been talking about it for a while now and if you stop him we'll never hear the end of it"

"Liz, do you know how long a boy like Blaine is expected to live out there, a week, one damn week. That is hard for a mother to ignore"

"Even in the days when pokemon training was safer, I don't think mothers wanted their kids to go but they let them go anyway because it was what they wanted, you have to understand that Blaine wants to go, you still got me and Max here while he's gone and I promise you that he probably won't get killed."

"PROBABLY WON'T GET KILLED!"

By now Blaine had finished eating and watched the argument between his sister and mother, he added some input here and there but his sister was the one who finally managed to get his mother to finally give him her permission to go. He was in a small way thankful for his sister, his mother wasn't too happy, her cooking was good today though, specially good, like she was trying to bribe him with food. It wouldn't have worked but he had to give her props for trying. He licked the plate happily before receiving clout to the back of his head, feeling it through his brown hair.

"Ouch!" cried Blaine as he turned to find his mother looking at him with a stern look.

"I told you never to do that" she said unhappily.

"Alright, alright, jeez mom, you'd think I could get away with a few things before I leave"

"Well you can't" she said looking at the clock on the wall."You're going to be late for Professor Oak, he is a very busy man Blaine"

"Oh right! But that means once I go out that door its goodbye for a while"

"Yeah" said his mother."Just go get your bag and meet us in the living room"

"That mom, I can do" said Blaine, rushing upstairs.

When he got there he checked, rechecked and re-rechecked his bag, being careful to spot and count what was inside. He zipped it up and closed his bag. He then got a closer look at his bag, it was a yellow, double strapped backpack. On both sides there were bottle holders. The flap on top had a silver-half pokeball style, the bag was designed for long trips and making heavy wait seem lighter, this bag would definitely be to his advantage. He put his left arm through the left strap and the right one through the right strap. The bag was light, even with all the stuff inside it felt like two strings connected to an empty, hollow box. Blaine praised the manufacturers for this.

He walked forward towards the door, passing the mirror in his room. He then decided to move back, noticing the mirror a little late and stood there, his reflection showing, his eyes slightly being blinded by the reflection of The Sun that bounced off the mirror and into his eyes, taking a few steps back and to the right, he was able to see himself perfectly in the reflection of the mirror. The mirror was clean and didn't add any funny shapes to his figure, it was just your average long mirror. It would have been perfectly clean had it not been for the smudge of God-knows-what on the bottom left side of it.

With the clear reflection, he saw himself. He was not fat, not at all but he was unfit, not that you could see it. Under what he wore, there was a round stomach, all eat no exercise did that but once again, he was not fat. He wasn't the best looking person but he had a handsome face. His black eyes brought warmth to people, a feat he was proud of. He wore a red sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, being as the jacket was sleeveless, you could see the short black sleeves of his shirt. The jacket had a white stripe running where his buttons were, he unbuttoned his top button, releasing his collar slightly enough to see some of his black shirt. Under his jacket were his legs which were covered by long light blue pants that oddly fit in with his red and white outfit. The pants reached halfway down his heels and on his feet you would find black and red shoes, they were sneakers and they were good for walking and running.

He once again started down the stairs, passing the kitchen and entering the living room where Max, Liz and his mom resided. His mother stood from the big chair she sat on and gave Blaine a hug, rather tight I'm afraid and it lasted really long, resulting in the continuous suffocation of Blaine who said nothing, letting his mother get her moment. Liz saved him from suffocating to death when she told her mother that that was enough, only for her to give him a suffocating hug as well, like mother like daughter he thought. She too eventually let go. Next up was Max, both of them too manly to hug, they instead high fived eachother. They're mother was not happy at the lack connectivity and pushed them back together, this time the brothers hugged it out, it was quick, it was embarrassing but it was meaningful and that hug was a hug Blaine would remember for the rest of his journey. As was customary in their house when anyone of them was about to leave for a while, they joined hands, their mother leading a prayer. At the end of it another round of hugs came and though these ones were longer, he didn't mind one bit. Letting his family go, he noticed a smile on Liz's face, a thumbs up on Max's hand and tears on his mother eyes. He walked out the door, passed the gate and headed for the lab, not daring to look back for if he did, he would never leave.

The Professors lab was not hard to find, it was the biggest building in the small town of Pallet. Blaine admired it from the outside, quite average if he should say, nothing new but yet it still amused him, maybe because it was where he would get his first pokemon and officially become a trainer. He couldn't contain his excitement. He entered and his mind was instantly blown away, looking inside he found a building that was much larger than its exterior let on, high-tech gismo's and gadgets were all over, flying around and about. Pokemon lived in large domed areas, separated in groups. The Rattata on one side, the Pidgey on the other, the Caterpie on the left, the Weedle on the right, there were a lot more but he had no idea what most of them were so he continued on. It was impossible to not admire every single little thing they were doing, it all looked fantastic. He finally reached a large metalic door, probably there to keep thieves from stealing the rare starter pokemon. He pulled the handle and found it could not move, he tried again and again and again but to success. He began banging on the door, after a few seconds and old man with grey hair opened it, I bet you all know who this is.

"Professor Oak! I'm Blaine and I'm here for my-"

"Pokemon" Oak finished."Yes I know, sorry about the door, authorised intel only, we can't just leave it open and let anyone through, come boy, follow me"

They walked into the room, sheets of paper were stacked high up, Oak was obviously a busy man. He led Blaine down the passage to a table that held three pokeballs. There was a boy there, around Blaine's age, he looked arrogant and cocky but Blaine didn't judge him just yet, he would be surprised at how right he was.

"Grandpa, I'm fed up with waiting, where's my pokemon!" shouted the boy who then looked at Blaine."And who's this poser?"

"Charlie calm down boy, you will get your pokemon now, I am pleased to introduce you to Blaine, Blaine will be receiving a pokemon as well and like you, he will be taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge"

Charlie looked closely at Blaine before turning his head to his grandfather.

"This guys going to get one of your pokemon gramps, what a waste, a loser like him getting a starter"

"Hey, I can beat you any time, any day you jerk!" shouted an annoyed Blaine. Charlie laughed hysterically, obviously believing he was far superior to Blaine.

"Now now, lets be nice gentleman."

"Fine gramps, who cares about some poser anyway, I'm just here for one thing and one thing only, my pokemon"

This guy was getting on Blaines nerves, but he kept quiet and remained calm, determined to battle him when he received his pokemon.

"Now, let me start off by saying my name is Samuel Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the pokemon professor. This world..." he stopped, taking a pokeball and releasing a light blue creature. "...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called pokemon. As you know for some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. Some even show off their pokemon in contests. As for myself... I study pokemon as a profession." he said returning the pokemon creature back to its pokeball. "Now, seeing as theres only two of you, I'll flick a coin for who gets to choose first, heads for Blaine, tails for Charlie" he said using his finger to flick a coin in the air then letting it hit his hand, the coin showed heads and Blaine had the right to choose first.

Blaine beamed a smile toward his cocky enemy and walked up to the balls. The Professor released them starting with a green pokemon with an unbloomed flower on its back. This was known as Bulbasaur and it didn't seem to care about much of what was going on.

The next was a blue pokemon with a brown shell all over its body. This one seemed proud and cocky. Charlie's type for sure. It was known as Squirtle.

The third was a competitive looking, happy go-lucky like pokemon. An orange reptile with a flame on its tail. Blaine liked this one the most. The pokemon called Charmander.

"I pick Charmander!" said Blaine happily.

"Excellent choice" said Professor Oak.

"Well then Squirtle, you're mine!" said Charlie walking up to the blue pokemon.

"Both fantastic choices" exclaimed the Professor.

"Yo Blaine, you won't be much use but wanna have a pokemon battle to test out our pokemon?" said Charlie.

"Definately you cocky prick" said Blaine raising a pokeball.

"Outside" added Oak, gesturing to the lab that held delicate equipment. The trio moved outside for the battle, Oak became the referee.

"This battle is between Blaine Tolkein and Charles Oak, BEGIN!"

"Take em down Charmander!"

"Blast off Squirtle!"

The two pokemon stood, ready for battle.

"Charmander, uh... use. What can you use?" said Blaine as he sweatdropped. Oak slapped his face with his palm and Charles began laughing, muttering words on the line of 'idiot' and 'stupid'.

"Charmander can use scratch and growl" said the helpful Professor.

"Thanks, Charmander use-"

"Squirtle use tackle"

"Charmander use scratch"

The two pokemon ran up to one another, Charmander swiped at Squirtle, scratching its head while Squirtle smashed into Charmanders stomach. The two got up.

"Use tackle again"

"Use growl"

Charmander growled, somehow distorting the air. Squirtle's attack looked somewhat weaker but it hit nonetheless. Charmander toppled backwards.

"Tail whip, then tackle"

"Roll Charmander!"

Squirtle raised its tail and allowed it to descend but before it smacked Blaine's orange lizard, Charmander rolled to its left and Squirtle hit its tail against the ground.

"Now scratch!"

Charmander rushed up and slashed its opponents face. Squirtle was sent back a little.

"Again"

And Charmander slashed.

"Again!" said Blaine a little louder as Charmander slashed once again.

"AGAIN!" And Charmander attempted to slash once more but Squirtle sidestepped, it was lucky to still be up.

"Squirtle use tackle"

Squirtle rammed itself into Charmander.

"Our turn for the repetition, do it again Squirtle!"

Squirtle continuously tackled Charmander. The two pokemon were now beaten and tired and Squirtle held on a little more to deliver a final tackle, dodging was no option for Charmander who was extremely tired, Blaine decided that Charmander was too weak to win but began thinking, it was a long shot but if it would work then at least he could save a defeat and make it a draw, so he commanded:"Charmander, use scratch! And do it quick"

The two attacks collided, Forming a great explosion of dust around the area. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were out and down for the count.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle that means that the result of this match is a draw!" started the Professor.

"A draw? NO WAY, I picked the wrong pokemon, how could I not have beaten this POSER!"

''Calm down Charles, you did fantastic! You should be proud, you too Blaine, thinking upon alternative to the loss like that, simply amazing, now, I have something for the two of you." said the professor, digging into his lab coat for two metal devices, one red and silver, the other blue and silver.

"What are those?" Asked the curious Blaine.

"These, Blaine, are pokedexes, my creations, they give detail on pokemon by scanning them, you see, I have a dream of gathering information on every pokemon the world. I would've done it myself but I'm much too old, after I explained to them, professors all over the world are helping me with it, choosing specially gifted trainers for the task. But I have yet to send someone in Kanto, would you help me fulfill my dream you two? If you can't, I completely understand"

Blaine merely took the red pokedex from the old man before thanking him. Charles grudgingly followed and took the remaining blue one, he then scanned Squirtle, the pokedex began speaking and said:

"Squirtle, the sea turtle pokemon, After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."

Blaine analysed his pokedex, it was pretty neat and he knew it would come of great use in his journey, he then went on to scan Charmander, when the pokedex had scanned it said:

"Charmander, the lizard pokemon, From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out."

"Damn, that's cool" said Blaine admiring his pokedex.

"Yes, I should hope so, now go on, we don't want you to start your trek late boys, you know how the League gets after six o'clock, best you travel as far as possible before the time hits" said the Professor.

"Right gramps, Blaine, I hate to say this but you might as well give your pokedex back to gramps, I don't need you to help out, I'll do it all on my own, smell ya later!"

"Professor, no offense but your grandson is a-"

"Cocky, egotistical, arrogant, negligent brat"

"Y.. yeah"

"I guess its my fault, my title as one of the greatest professors in the world has earned me great fame and money, something that Charles feels he is entitled too, I guess its up to you to change him Blaine"

"Me? But why?"

"Well isn't it obvious, you two are rivals by the looks of it"

"Me and him, rivals?"

"Though Charles may not admit it, after that battle he acknowledges you as a rival, someone he needs to defeat"

"Me and Charlie, rivals? I just met him"

"Yet you already despise him, its a common thing, you will both compete to be better than the other"

"Huh..."

"Yes, now Blaine, get a move on" said Oak, shooing Blaine away.

"Right! Thanks for everything Professor!" said Blaine running towards route 1.

"Good luck, oh and Blaine..." said the professor, Blaine suddenly stopped and said:"Professor?"

"I want you to know that pokemon are not tools, seeing as I gave you your first pokemon, I ask that you treat that Charmander and whatever else you might end up catching with the dignity and respect it deserves, do you understand?"

"Professor, even if you hadn't have gave me Charmander, that is a rule I'd follow for the rest of my life"

"Excellent, now go on and take down Arthur!"

"He won't know what hit him, or Charlie!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it, any good? Leave your thoughts...<strong>

**SuperSaber out, peace!**


End file.
